Despedida
by Yuka Ivanov
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si ya no encuentras una solución a tus problemas? ¿Si ya no cuentas con tu único apoyo? ¿Qué harías...? ¿Tu única salida es eso...? ¿Estas seguro de ello? Acabaras con tu vida..?


Hola a tods etto... bueno este es mi primer intento de fic xD lo cree el año pasado pero hasta ahora decidi subirlo... espero todo tipo de criticas...

εїз ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ εїз

Lágrimas, dolor, sangre, ira, desesperación, muerte… son tantas las cosas que siento en este momento, pero no se que hacer para evitarlas aunque puede que esta sea una decisión errónea es la única forma en que puedo escapar… vaya… nunca creí escapar por fin de este infierno, de este lugar que tanto sufrimiento ha causado en mi interior, aunque sea una manera muy cobarde de hacerlo.

Cuantas veces me dijo que nunca haría esto, pero esa voz en mi interior clama por ser liberada… ¿Libertad? ¿Existirá eso? ¿O sólo será una palabra utópica inventada por algún ingenuo? ¿Cómo poder saberlo? ¿Cómo poder sentirlo? Una vez creí conocer la libertad, aquella época en que ser feliz… a tu lado era lo más maravillosos para mi, pero ahora eso parece tan irreal, es como si lo hubiese soñado por un largo tiempo, pero todo eso que viví a tu lado si fue cierto, ¿verdad? Te agradezco tanto todos esos buenos y malos momentos, no se porque ni como hacías que olvidara todo el dolor sólo permaneciendo junto a ti, era como si tu fueras la cura a todos mis problemas, aunque nunca supiste como consolarme… eras tan torpe cuando de sentimientos se trataba, pero aún así algo en ti… algo dentro de ti me hacía sentir completamente nuevo, con una gran paz interior… ¿Recuerdas ese momento en qué nos conocimos? Sonreía tan tontamente, me sentía tan nervioso pero ¿Por qué? Si era la primera vez que te veía… a lo mejor fue por esa cálida y amable sonrisa que me otorgaste desde el instante en que nos presentaron.

Nos veíamos a diario, hablábamos de tantas cosas, nos contábamos todo. Un día me invitaste a salir pero yo aunque me sentía muy feliz por ello…no acepte… ¿Gran error verdad? Si ese día hubiésemos salido a lo mejor nuestra relación habría comenzado mucho antes… habríamos aprovechado mucho mas nuestro tiempo a solas.

Los meses pasaron… nuestra amistad seguía aún muy firme, era tan feliz por ello… todos los días esperaba impaciente el momento de hablar contigo, de estar contigo… sin darme cuenta algo dentro mío fue creciendo… un sentimiento que no conocía y que jamás creí que llegaría a experimentar afloraba en mi interior; semanas después de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, todo se fue quebrando… no supe como… fue tan repentino…sucedió tan rápido… ¿Nuestra amistad llegaba a su fin? Aun no encuentro motivos para esta separación, por más vueltas que le de al asunto no hallo la razón. De un día para otro dejamos de hablar como lo hacíamos antes… ahora sólo nos saludábamos y hablábamos de cosas tan triviales… odiaba esa situación, pero aún así no fui capaz de hacer algo para remediar lo que sucedía ¿Acaso fue algo qué hice o dije lo que nos llevó a este estado tan deplorable? ¿Es qué te aburriste de tenerme a tu lado? ¿Es qué ya no significaba nada para ti? No soportaba esta agonía, este sufrimiento por no saber que ocurría así que un día después de mucho llorar… (je! ¿Yo... llorar por algo así? Quien lo hubiera imaginado…soy mas patético de lo que creía) decidí hablar contigo, preguntarte el por qué de tu actitud y lo más importante… que sentías por mi ¿Era sólo tu amigo o peor aún…sólo un conocido? ¿Alguien sin importancia en tu vida? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te quería? Ya perdí la cuenta… pero al parecer tu sólo lo tomabas como un cariño de amigo, pero no era así… yo te quería tanto… hubiera dado mi vida por ti, te quise y te quiero más de lo que yo mismo creí se podría llegar a… amar a alguien. Tu respuesta a todas mis preguntas fue solamente un maldito silencio que me desespero tanto… que odie tanto… demonios… me había declarado, te había abierto mi corazón… mientras te decía todas esas cosas llore y tu sólo callabas… en ese momento me había dado por vencido…el silencio lo decía todo… decía que ahora no querías saber nada más de mí, justo en el momento que mi mundo se derrumbaba por ese maldito silencio y al final… hablaste!… dijiste que lo que sentías por mi era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa, que era alguien muy especial para ti, que sentías que nadie más te comprendía como yo lo hacía…esas palabras!… esas palabras crearon para mi un camino de luz entre tanta oscuridad… me sentía tan feliz, tan aliviado de que me quisieras, de que hubiera alguien en este maldito lugar, alguien en esta maldita abadía que se diera cuenta que yo existía.

Los días posterior a eso pasaron como los primero que nuestra amistad, pero todo volvió a caer y fue aún peor… ya no nos saludábamos… yo quería que fueras tu quien me saludara, que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia, pero toda la espera fue en vano eso nunca sucedió… todos los problemas que tenía volvieron, mi pequeño y hermoso sueño efímero se acababa todo volvía a ser como antes, todo era oscuridad, todo era dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, tristeza, lagrimas reprimidas, esos deseos de acabar con todo mi sufrimiento han vuelto ahora que tu ya no estas… nuevamente ha caído en este reino de oscuridad, tu eras mi luz… ya no quiero vivir, no soy capaz de soportar todo esto sólo… por eso es que estoy tomando esta opción… pero no quería marcharme de este maldito infierno sin despedirme de ti… siempre estarás en mi corazón… en mi alma… serás parte de mi…

Hasta luego…no! Adiós…

Boris Kuznetzov

εїз ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ εїз

Bueno... espero les haya gustado... después de esto venía otra parte pero emm... decidi quitarla U era el momento en el cual Boris encuentra la carta y ve lo que ha hecho Yuriy para huir de todo eso que esta viviendo...


End file.
